Amplifiers are implemented in a large variety of electronic circuit applications to provide amplified versions of signals. As one example, amplifiers can be implemented to boost voltages in certain communications standards, such as peripheral sensor interface (PSI) standards (e.g., PSI5). In a synchronous configuration of PSI communication, a transceiver can generate a voltage pulse to trigger peripheral sensors, after which the peripheral sensors can transmit data. The voltage pulse can be generated by the transceiver based on an amplifier to shape the voltage pulse to be compliant to certain timing parameters, such that the data transmission is not corrupted, but also to substantially mitigate radio frequency interference (RFI). As a result, the communication from the peripheral sensors can be provided at the speed that may be required by the standard without being potentially corrupted by RFI.